


Два принца

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Scent Marking, Scenting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: - Я имею в виду, не мог бы ты хотя бы воздержаться от поднятия руки на одного из членов королевской семьи Алтеи?





	Два принца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Princes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829175) by [lesbianshibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs). 

> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6778586)

Лэнс торопливо шел по коридорам замка, практически переходя на бег. Он опаздывал на межгалактическую встречу, на которую Аллура специально сказала ему не опаздывать. Он и не собирался опаздывать куда-либо, потому что он был дипломатом. Ни один дипломат не имел права быть медлительным, что уж тут говорить о королевских. Он был принцем Алтеи! Сыном короля Альфора и братом принцессы Аллуры! У него были обязанности! Боже, как же будет зол Альфор. Лэнс внутренне выругался и прибавил шагу. По крайней мере, алтеанская кровь позволяла ему быть быстрее многих.

Лэнс был так сосредоточен на беге, что совсем не заметил двух офицеров галра, стоящих у него на пути. Плечом он врезался в того, что пониже, и замедлился. Он обернулся, чтобы извиниться, но был встречен кулаком в лицо и отдаленно услышал, как колено болезненно клацнуло о пол, когда он жестко упал. Лэнс вскрикнул от боли.

— Смотри куда прешь, идиот! — парень, в которого он врезался и который ударил его, зло рыкнул в его сторону. Прежде чем Лэнс смог выпалить что-нибудь в ответ, другой офицер ухватил и одернул своего товарища.

— Кит! Мы же уже говорили об этом! Никакого насилия или причинения вреда тем, кто хоть немного тебя побеспокоил! — офицер повыше отпустил этого названного «Кита» и перевел взгляд на него, тяжело вздыхая. — Я имею в виду, не мог бы ты хотя бы воздержаться от поднятия руки на одного из членов королевской семьи Алтеи?

Кит выдал тихое «Прости, Тейс», пока мужчина наклонился, чтобы помочь Лэнсу.

— Вы в порядке? — осторожно спросил «Тейс».

— О, конечно. Просто превосходно. Кроме, может быть, того факта, что я точно вывихнул ногу, у меня точно появится огромный синяк на пол-лица, а еще я точно опоздал на важную встречу, — Лэнс почти прорычал, принимая сидячее положение. — Мистер эмо-ниндзя, пялящийся на меня вон оттуда, тоже ничем не помогает.

— Как ты меня назвал? — Кит шагнул вперед и вытащил нож, проходя мимо Тейса и оставляя того позади, озадаченного и обеспокоенного.

— Прошу простить Кита. У него проблемы с управлением своей агрессии, — Тейс выдавил, запинаясь и пытаясь отвести Кита чуть дальше от Лэнса.

— Как же хорошо, что твой самоконтроль стоит рядом с тобой, да? — Лэнс просто ответил. Он разговаривал с людьми постоянно, разговорчивость была ему свойственна, так он сближался с другими. Лэнс действительно ничего не имел в виду плохого. Киту, однако, так не казалось.

— Прошу прощения? Возьми свои слова назад, засранец! — Кит прокричал. Лэнс отодвинулся чуть дальше назад. Он совсем не понимал, почему Кит воспринял это все настолько плохо. Теперь, когда галра был по-настоящему зол, Лэнс был напуган. Он встречался с другими галра только мельком и очень косвенно. Но даже так он знал, на что те были способны. Лэнс прополз все оставшееся расстояние назад, пока спиной не уперся в противоположную стену.

— Мне жаль… — выдал Лэнс, оглядываясь на разъяренного парня. — Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как личное оскорбление.

— Это неважно! — Кит снова прокричал и сделал шаг вперед. Он выглядел только наполовину галрой: его тело было размером с человека, и единственное, что его отличало от людей - пушистые уши. Пока он медленно надвигался на Лэнса, его глаза все больше и больше отдавали золотым. Это было пугающе. Лэнс схватился за вывихнутую ногу, пока Кит подходил все ближе. Тейс уже было намеревался вмешаться и остановить Кита, когда тот неожиданно обронил свой нож.

— Я… Мне жаль, — Кит ответил шепотом. Тейс замер на месте. Кит никогда раньше не останавливался, когда был в ярости. Что-то в этом мальчишке… Что-то в принце Лэнсе заставило Кита остановиться. Теперь-то Тейс был заинтригован. Кит же продолжил: — Я не знаю, что на меня порой находит. С тобой все в порядке?

— Немного напуган, мне кажется, — Лэнс осторожно ответил, пока Кит сел рядом с ним, подбирая нож и убирая его за пояс. — Но со мной все нормально.

— Ну же. Дай мне взглянуть на твою ногу, — Кит вытянул вперед руку. Лэнс просто на нее уставился.

— Ну да. Ты хочешь, чтобы я доверил тебе мою больную ногу, прямо после того, как ты на меня напал, — Лэнс упрямо заметил. Тейс вздрогнул. Этот комментарий точно выведет Кита из себя.

Но нет.

— Нет же, придурок. Я хочу проверить и убедиться, что ты не слишком пострадал, — Кит огрызнулся в ответ, теперь уже более беззлобно.

— Как хочешь, — Лэнс закинул свою ногу Киту на колени. Галра внимательно начал ее осматривать. — Если бы я знал, что ты будешь обращаться со мной как с королем, мы бы начали все это еще давным-давно.

— Ты принц, тупица. Я не особо хочу попасть в черный список Аллуры. Она и так ненавидит меня после того фиаско с презентацией.

— О боже, подожди. Стой. Это был ты! Теперь я уважаю тебя еще больше! — Лэнс заливисто рассмеялся.

— Еще больше… уважаешь? — Кит поднял взгляд.

— Да. Невозможно не услышать о Ките Когане, каждый день разъезжая по галактике. А теперь, зная, что ты косячишь, как все нормальные люди, ты выглядишь еще лучше в моих глазах, чем я думал, — уши Кита легонько дернулись в ответ на слова Лэнса. И он выглядел счастливым. Это было в новинку. Кит опустил ногу Лэнса обратно на пол.

— А, ну. Ты действительно вывихнул ногу. Тебе нужно в медкапсулу, — заявил Кит.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне о чем-то, что я еще не знал. Помогай мне давай, маллет. Мне нужно добраться до одной из этих штук до того, как Аллура найдет нас, — Лэнс ответил, закинув Киту руку на плечо. Кит помог ему подняться.

— Эм… Что значит «маллет»? — Кит закинул себе на плечи одну из рук Лэнса, притянув того за торс. Лэнс рассмеялся, и Кит посмотрел на него, как на самую прекрасную вещь во всем мире. Тейс был поражен до глубины души, медленно следуя за идущей впереди парой. Кит проявлял какие-то эмоции, помимо гнева.

— Это земной термин. Когда я спросил людей, что это значит, то мне дали два ответа. «Бизнес спереди, вечеринка сзади» и «уродливая стрижка», и, дай мне сказать, они были правы.

— Тебе не нравится моя стрижка? — Кит спросил с обидой в голосе.

— Мне просто кажется, что тебе больше пойдет хвост или андеркат, — Лэнс ответил, и уши Кита радостно вздрогнули.

— Как они выглядят? — этот обыденный и простой разговор шел, пока они вдвоем продвигались дальше по коридорам. Некоторые алтеанцы кидали недоуменные взгляды на галрийского офицера, обсуждающего земные прически с побитым и прихрамывающим принцем Алтеи, но эти двое не обращали ни на кого внимания. Ничто не прерывало их разговор, пока очень громкий окрик не одернул Лэнса.

— Лэнс! Вот ты где! — принцесса Аллура поравнялась с ними. Лэнс застонал и уронил голову Киту на плечо, уткнувшись носом прямо в пахучие железы Кита. А они очень чувствительные. Ну, хоть это должно было выбить из Кита реакцию. Так и случилось, но Тейс все равно был пойман врасплох. Вместо того, чтобы напрячься, Кит поближе притянул к себе Лэнса и выпятил грудь, выглядя неимоверно довольным. Кит выглядел почти что… гордым.

— Привет, Аллура. Как дела? — неловко ответил Лэнс, не отнимая лица от шеи Кита.

— Что с тобой случилось? Где ты был? Почему ты с Когане? — Аллура выпалила все вопросы без секундных пауз, уперев руки в бока. Краешком глаза Лэнс заметил, как Кит приоткрыл рот, чтобы во всем сознаться. «Я не особо хочу попасть в черный список Аллуры». Лэнс прикусил губу.

— Я споткнулся о ногу Кита и упал вниз по лестнице. Это была полнейшая случайность, и Кит был очень добр и предложил проводить меня до медкапсул, — смущенно выпалил Лэнс. Он начал подталкивать Кита в сторону зала с капсулами. — Так что, мы, наверное, пойдем…

— Постой! Дай мне осмотреть твою ногу! — Аллура сделала шаг вперед, намереваясь схватить Лэнса за локоть, но Кит прижал того ближе, вне досягаемости принцессы, и зарычал. Аллура моментально заняла оборонительную позицию. Лэнс снова уткнулся носом Киту в шею, в железы, и тихо что-то прошептал галра в ухо, от чего Кит успокоился. В этот самый момент, Тейс подумал, что Лэнс определенно знает, что он творит.

— Ладно. Что ж, спасибо за беспокойство, Аллура. Я просто… пойду. Спасибо, — Лэнс пробурчал себе под нос и зашел в комнату с капсулами, Кит последовал за ним. Аллура же просто осталась стоять на месте, пригвожденная чистейшим недоумением. Тейс встал с ней рядом, тяжело вздохнув.

— Разве галра не привязаны так только к своим… — Аллура начала, затихнув к концу предложения.

— Партнерам? — Тейс закончил за нее. — Да, Улаз ведет себя так же со мной иногда. Поэтому я предполагаю, что Кит видит Лэнса как потенциального партнера.

В ту же секунду Кит вышел из комнаты обратно в коридор, выглядя неимоверно счастливым. Тейс скрестил руки на груди.

— И отчего ты такой довольный? — он спросил не из вежливости, а из чистейшего любопытства.

— Лэнс обнюхал меня. Он думает, что я безопасный, он так и сказал. Он думает… что я безопасный, — Кит направился дальше по коридору, гордо выпятив грудь.

— Куда идешь? — Тейс крикнул следом.

— Мне нужны невянущие алтеанские цветы для вечного венка, — донеслось от перешедшего на бег Кита.

— Не то чтобы это не было достаточным доказательством, но можно ли быть уверенным, что Кит испытывает к нему настоящие чувства? — Аллура осторожно спросила.

— Конечно. После обнюхиваний обычно следуют ухаживания и подарки. Можно предположить, что Кит начал к этому готовиться, — Тейс продолжил, смотря на непонимающую Аллуру. — Характер Кита больше склоняется к поведению альфы, а так как они оба молодые парни, то это естественно для них разделиться на ведущего и ведомого партнеров. Инстинкты подсказывают Киту, что он должен начать ухаживать за Лэнсом. И Кит не начал бы, не будь полностью заинтересован в Лэнсе или не думай он, что Лэнс тоже в нем заинтересован. Лэнс дал понять о своем интересе, когда успокоил Кита, задействовав его железы, и когда он попытался спрятаться от Вас, ища защиты в его железах. Мужчины-альфы склонны к роли защитника, поэтому если их любовный интерес использует их как щит, доверяют им и считают их безопасными… Да уж, они становятся невыносимыми.

— Лэнса не просто подцепить на крючок, — возразила Аллура. — Может, он и нуждался сейчас в защите, но он та еще кокетка. Его не заманишь пахучими железами и венками.

— Когда Кит посвящает себя какому-нибудь делу, то редко отступает. Он будет стараться так сильно, как только может, чтобы заполучить расположение Лэнса, — терпеливо ответил Тейс. Он пытался расположить Аллуру к Киту.

— Я все еще не доверяю Когане после того инцидента с доспехами, — Тейс тихо рассмеялся на этих словах. — Что такое?

— Вы и Кит только что описали ущемление чувств своенравного и капризного актера совершенно разными словами.

Может быть, однажды Аллура поверит Киту.

Может быть, Кит и Лэнс начнут встречаться.

Что же произойдет наверняка, так это то, что у Лэнса будет красивейший чертов веночек во всей вселенной.


End file.
